


To Have and To Hold

by spirithorse



Series: Purple Prose AU [6]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Purple Prose AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithorse/pseuds/spirithorse
Summary: A look into the history of seraphic weddings around the time of Mikleo and Sorey's own wedding.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tea Time With Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048455) by [SilverKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune/pseuds/SilverKitsune). 



> I've been meaning to do this one for a while, but I got distracted by other fics. This one, surprisingly, is not talesofsymphoniac's fault but comes from and idea from [SirButt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SirButt/pseuds/SirButt) when they made the following comment on [Tea Time With Friends](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TOZPurpleProseAU/works/8048455): “...and to be honest, even with the whole photo and the announcement of MARRIAGE and 500th anniversary of dating, I still think he would deny of their love. Maybe he'll say something along the lines of, "This is a seraphic bond, completely different from that of human marriage. Two elements join together to bla bla bla-". The two portions completely in italics are taken from that same fic and aren’t mine but soymilkheaven’s lovely writing.

_Two months later, a new statement was issued from the Pendrago University Department of Shepherd Studies, insisting that, despite the frequent sightings of public displays of affection between the Grand Seraphs Sorey and Mikleo, there was still no basis for the “historical” nature of their relationship._

* * *

 

* * *

**Seraphs and Seraphic Society  
by Edward Kasun**

Speculation has been running rampant about the workings of seraphic society since the announcement made by Grand Seraph Mikleo and Shepherd Sorey; so much so that it appears as if it is time to set the records straight. By looking through time honored and verified resources, it is easy to see the true nature of the society built up by the seraphim over the years that they have inhabited Glenwood side by side with humanity.

First and foremost, the use of the word seraphic society is a misnomer, but the phrase is suitable enough that it can be continued to be used. Initially, seraphim preferred solitude or their own element. Rarely in early written history do we see a group of more than three seraphim, save if they were of the same element. Strictly speaking, seraphic society is copied on the surface structure of human society and adopted when seraphim and humans live in close contact or seraphim wish to make themselves more available to humans.

The use of the word adopt is important, as seraphim often pick up some of the nuances of human society that they find intriguing, filling in gaps for what they themselves lacked certain rites and rituals for. Prime examples of this behavior are sleeping and eating, which most seraphim find enjoyable but do not have to partake in. Another is the use of money, as seraphim prefer to work on a barter or favor system when they are not in contact with humans. As such it is impossible to place human rituals and rules onto them as the seraphim have a habit of adopting and changing the parts they like about human society. To reply directly to the current uproar about the announcement of nuptials between Grand Seraph Mikleo and Shepherd Sorey is the best manner with which to explain this difference. 

The institution of marriage is a foreign one to the seraphim. Because of their long lives, forming a bond for the duration of it is not only impossible but often unwanted. As such, seraphim relied on their own kind of bonding ceremony more akin to handfasting than the traditional marriage celebrated in the shrinechurch. While there was a ceremony attached to these bonds and a witness, the comparison must end there because, at its very core, the handfasting was a temporary agreement to be renewed or dissolved on the decision of the two seraphim. It was also more than an exchange of vows, but a combination of power.

This is what makes a seraphic bond, completely different from that of human marriage. Two elements join together in a temporary union without the exchange of vows or contracts that are associated with human weddings. In the end, the seraphic bond is a purer one because it was not undertaken as visual evidence of a love affair. More often than not, it was used to cement a long friendship or cohabitation between two seraphim. In essence, because of the different scheme of needs for seraphim, the seraphic bond was mostly platonic with few exceptions to that rule.

That is not to argue that seraphim cannot love each other, something that has been proven false multiple times. In effect, the proof is that the seraphim love each other differently from humans and that their bond is a merging of powers instead of a merging of bodies, which is just another alteration that makes the seraphic bond different and totally incompatible with our human understanding of marriage.

* * *

_A seraphic blessing dated somewhere between Destiny Dawn and the Temperance of Avarost (3,700-3,000 years ago)_   _translated by Sorey._

We call upon those present to witness the binding of hands and the sharing of the cup, of the binding of the elements and the first touch of each to the other. (We call upon those present to witness the Telling of the Names).

[It seems like the blessing was interchangeable, with the elements represented by the seraphim or connected with the humans spoken first.]

We call upon Amenoch, he of the strong waters, to bring respite and healing to these two. May they always serve as a safe haven and each other’s balm.

We call upon Musiphe, he of the purifying flames, to sweep away malevolence and cause warmth to be felt by these two. May they always bring warmth and light to each other’s lives.

We call upon Eumacia, she of the fertile earth, to bring that fertility and strength to these two. May their union be fertile in body and mind and may they serve as each other’s strength.

We call upon Hyanoa, she of the wind and sky, to bring knowledge and love to these two. May they never stop growing in their personal knowledge and knowledge of each other and may their adoration remain unchanged.

We call upon [Innominat scratched out and replaced with] Maotelus, greatest of the Five Lords and Protector of the Shepherds, to watch over these two so that they may continue to live in peaceful and happy times. May the happiness between the two of you remain unceasing and unfailing.

We call upon you to witness and remember these things as far as your memory will extend for this is a pact made now and a pact bound between these two beings until their word breaks it or all falls.

[ _You’re such a romantic, Sorey._

I love you too, Mikleo. :)]

* * *

_Six months after that, a very fancy announcement letter arrived addressed to one Edward Kasun, Head of the Pendrago University Shepherd Studies Department. Inside it was a single photo, with Sorey draping an arm over Mikleo's shoulders while they crossed their wrists, both dressed in traditional Seraphic matrimonial robes and matching grins, along with a note saying:_

_We are happy to announce our marriage on this glorious 500th anniversary of the day we started dating! We hope everyone will continue to support us as we start our journey to document the ruins of Glenwood, starting with the ones nearest Pendrago! Of course, we would also be more than happy to give a series of completely historically accurate guest lectures on our journey across Glenwood, should the Department of Shepherd Studies agree to it._

_All our love,_

_Grand Seraphs Sorey & Mikleo_

* * *

**Shrinechurch Records from the town of Monmouth (through the Era of Maotelus).**

\- Stephano and Linda married with witnesses (Mervin and Isebella)  
_bans were in accordance, asked for Hyanoa to be invoked first._

\- Beaumont and Cullen married with witness (Roza)  
_no bans sent out, both were from out of town. I noticed a noble crest partially painted over on the carriage and they claimed that the witness was their footman. I wish the two of them luck and have put them down for extra prayers for guidance and help from whatever they were running from._

-Prudence and Wilfred married with witnesses (Eliisa, Wilda, Irene)  
_technically the whole town stood as witness as these two have been trying to marry for the better part of a year; a wrong date on the bans prevented them from marriage three months ago (I suspect Ragnvald was drunk when he was preparing that broadsheet). It’s good to see them finally married, even if it means that Prudence will have to remain behind when Wilfred does the summer rounds, but I’m sure her sisters will enjoy the chance to coddle mother and baby._

-Rita and Johan handfasted according to the seraph tradition with witness (Kimbra)  
_called upon to recite the usual vows in the ancient tongue. I have to admit, I have gotten very rusty of late. Thankfully the two seraphim didn’t mind and helped with some work around the village. It makes me miss Camilla, but I’m sure another seraph will wander through and be happy to reside in our shrinechurch._

-Priscilla and Chrissie married with witness (Kenzie)  
_I always thought these two would end up together and I am pleased to see them married. Was a little surprised by the request to start with Eumacia as I had thought neither of them particularly associated with earth._

-Retha and Hannu broken of their vow in front of witnesses (Shepherd Theo)  
-Karyn and Hannu handfasted in the tradition of the seraphs with witnesses (Shepherd Theo and Retha)  
_Retha has recently accepted the task of helping Shepherd Theo and requested to be released from her vows so as not to be torn in two directions. It was an an amicable parting, and one that I feel will be reestablished as soon as Shepherd Theo retires. Hannu and Karyn joined their powers to better contribute to their blessings to the town of Douarnenez. I believe that Retha will join them there as soon as her time with the Shepherd is over._

-Taavi and Isbel renewed their vows with witness (Royle)  
_An older seraph couple who said they had been together for either two or three thousand years, they’d lost count. Asked for a renewal of their vows on the anniversary of their handfasting and asked me to witness the occasion. I was more than happy to do so and spent most of the afternoon speaking to them about what they had seen on their travels._

* * *

**A Response to Seraphs and Seraphic Society by Edward Kasun**

**By Valeri Frisk**

With the marriage between Grand Seraphs Mikleo and Sorey the uproar that caused the initial paper has grown twofold. The interest in seraphic culture has increased, so much so that the Department of Shepherd Studies at Pendrago University has nearly tripled the undergraduates taking classes or focusing on a degree from the field and doubled the number of postgraduates. Despite this increase in attention a few facts have been left out.

In his earlier paper on the subject, Edward Kasun argued for two main things. Firstly, that seraphic marriages did not exist because of the culture of the seraphs of the time and, secondly, that they were a platonic bond that increased the strength of the seraph’s elemental powers and were used for no reason beyond this.

His first point is true, if only in the exact phrasing that he used. Seraphic marriage _**did not**_  exist for a time. Early in the relationship between humans and seraphim, the latter continued to practice their bonding ceremony that was similar to the human practice of handfasting, so much so that the term was taken to apply to the ceremony. This practice of handfasting continued well into the Era of Maotelus, primarily to bond two seraphim together.

Commentaries on seraphic marriages are scarce, possibly because they were often done outside of the records of the shrinechurch, which were usually well kept, and partially because seraphim tend more towards spoken history than written history because of their longevity. Just because these records do not exist in writing does not mean that they are not true. Many seraphim interviewed over the passage of time have shared stories about the seraphim that they knew to be bonded or past bonds themselves and they always had the following in common:

  1. The seraphim in question share a deep connection and care for one another.
  2. The ceremony is taken with the utmost care.
  3. A form of vows are exchanged, whether they be standard or specifically made for the occasion.



Considering these qualities and the accounts that are soon to be published in the book _A Ribbon Around Your Wrists,_  which contains multiple accounts of seraphic handfasting, it is unfair to consider all of these marriages to be platonic or only for the purpose of combining power. Certainly the latter is a bonus, much like the taking of a spouse for a human means two sets of hands to work. And, certainly from all the accounts, there are far more instances of these marriages being fulfilled in both emotional and sexual ways than platonic. That is not to say that they couldn’t be, but the general insistence of removing the former in favor of the latter is confusing and an error as it shows a dangerous bias in modern scholarship.

With the second point taken care of, we can move back to the first one, the problem of the existence of seraphic marriages. The most common term for them through the Era of Maotelus was handfasting, even when they picked up some of the rituals and ceremony of the human weddings because they essentially ended in a handfasting. They often took place in shrinechurches and with priests either leading the ceremony or as the primary witness, much like the human ceremonies.

The term handfasting eventually fell out of style around the end of the Era of Maotelus. None of the essentials of the ceremony changed, but the catch all term of marriage was applied. Technically this could be the point where it could be argued that seraphic marriages started to exist, but they had existed in everything but name all along. It is folly to refuse to acknowledge a practice because the name differs. It is akin to refusing to believe that horses existed because another word was used for them or even because no words for them existed at all. Such is the case with seraphic marriages. They existed before there were words for them as a deep bond between seraphim and then adapted and grew through contact with humans. The seraphic marriage might be a hodge-podge of old and new customs, but that just indicates a growing and changing culture instead of stagnation or erroneously labeled falsehoods.

* * *

Dear Valeri Frisk,

In light of your expulsion from the University of Pendrago, we at the University of Marlind are happy to accept you into our program. I fear that we cannot offer the same facilities or even the same department divisions that were offered at your former university, but I can assure you that the credits that you have earned for your undergraduate degree will be accepted and carry through, so you will only need to take a semester’s worth of courses to graduate on time. You may contact our admissions advisers or our history department to get more information on what classes are on offer.

If you do not wish to accept our offer, that is fine, we are not your only option. The University of Ladylake, Goddodin College and the Royal Hyland and Ladylake New College have opened the same offer to you. If you have not received letters from their admissions department, I suggest you call to look into exactly what is offered in each of their schedules. I can tell you that Grand Seraph Mikleo will be teaching classes at Univserity of Marlind and Royal Hyland and Ladylake New College this year. If you want to defer your last semester for a year, Grand Seraph Mikleo will be spending a year in Rolance to teach at Gododdin College while he works on the preservation of the Igraine Trial Shrine with his husband.

Please do not let this setback get you down. There is a world outside the Department of Shepherd Studies at the University of Pendrago and they have seen your worth.

Yours sincerely,  
Alysia Cailean, Head of History at the University of Marlind

 

 

Dear Professor Cailean,  
  
I thank you for your kind offer of a place at the University of Marlind, but I fear that I have to decline. It’s not because of pride or discouragement, but because Gododdin College would be the better fit. It is closer to home and has a few classes that are more pointed towards what I want to do with my degree. That and the chance to work on the Igraine Trial Shrine is too good to pass up.

Thank you again for your offer.

Yours sincerely,  
Valeri Frisk 

 

* * *

* * *

_A Traditional Prayer for Y_ _our Beloved from the Temperance of Averost translated by Sorey and painted onto a bedside table._

May your sleep be well and pleasant.

May your dreams bring joy and memories of pleasant times.

May you wake in the morning and delight in the day that is to come, and the night that is to follow.

May Innominat and his Five Lords keep you safe and sound through the dangers of the world.

And may I be given the glory and honor to stand by your side to experience every day, every hour, with you until the end of our time.

[scrawled underneath the poem in pencil and flowing handwriting]

_I love you too, Sorey._


End file.
